


Nice Day For A White Wedding

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parasites, outer heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hey little sister what have you done?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Hey little sister who's the only one?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I've been away for so long</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I've been away for so long</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I let you go for so long</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's a nice day to start again</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hallucination, he thinks. That’s the only possible explanation. She can’t possibly be standing in front of him, strong and tall like a tree, her bare skin glowing like embers in the fire crackling around them. 

After all, he did just take a Nikita missile to the face. He can feel his skull caving in, his horn sizzling into his brain. 

But her hand is cool against his burning skin, calloused and real. Her long hair is burning, blue flames surrounding her face like a halo. 

“Have you come to take me to hell?” he croaks with a smile.

She smiles back. It’s been so long, but he never forgot.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers as her soft lips touch his, the last words he’ll ever speak.

Outer Heaven goes up in flames around them, and Venom doesn’t have a single regret anymore. 

*** 

He does not expect to wake up, and yet he does. His eye opens, the bright sun filtering through the leaves blinding him. Slowly, his senses leak in again. The smell of jungle and napalm. The soft ground under his naked body, cool and soothing. The brilliant green of the canopy above him. The cries of the birds overhead. 

He’s thirsty. 

Droplets rain down onto his chest and face, clear and cold. His skin awakens fully, hungry and greedy, not letting a single drop slide off. 

Quiet, large banana leaf in her hand, appears in his field of vision. 

Venom opens his mouth to call her name, but her hand presses to his lips before any voice can leave his chest. She shakes her head firmly. 

Parasites. 

That explains a lot.

Well, Venom was never much of a talker, anyway. 

***

Quiet’s hair is almost completely singed off by the fire. With her hunting knife, Venom cuts the last longer strands off, evening it out. It’s very short when he’s done, sticking out in every direction. It fits her older face well. 

She smiles, looking at herself in the small cracked pocket mirror hanging from the roof of their shelter, running her fingers in her tufty hair. Taking the knife out of Venom’s hand, she sets out to trim his overgrown, burned and matted beard. Venom looks at himself in the mirror. He looks mostly the same as he did before David came along. It’s kind of comforting. He wouldn’t know what to do with his real face, at this point.

Quiet shaves him almost completely, leaving only a rough stubble, but does not touch his hair. She always liked his long hair. He remembers that. 

They have plenty of time to let it grow out now. 

***

Venom feels them in the dirt between his toes before he hears their voices, suddenly alert. His face burns, and when he glances into the mirror he sees with both eyes - his face splattered in black and his right eye red and burning, his horn longer than ever, glinting and black like an obsidian blade. He touches it with a left arm he didn’t have a moment ago, solid and breathing and nothing like his old mechanical fingers.

He stays hidden in the thick forest by the destroyed fences and watches the two men make their way through the charred rubble, aged memories of a time long gone, his trusted spy and his other self familiar and alien at the same time. 

The survivors hiding in the gutted corpse of his fortress come pouring out, and Big Boss holds all their shaking hands, feeds their starving bodies, soothes their cries with his deep rumbling voice. A true savior.

Venom is happy to leave them in his hands. He will take care of them now that he can’t. 

Ocelot and Big Boss take his men and his children, even his enemies, away from the hell Venom dragged them to. Venom finds himself not caring much where to.

The jungle is silent again for the first time in years as the helicopter hums away towards the sea. 

Venom’s parasitic arm fades into steam as he turns his back to a dream that was never his own, and walks towards the rest of his life, waiting for him with a sad smile on her face.

***

Their shelter is almost invisible from the outside, away from the fortress and from any beaten path, hidden in snarled vines and overgrown trees. It’s cool and earthy inside, water trickling from the ceiling when it rains and sunlight beaming through when it isn’t. A small radio with a faded Outer Heaven logo sits in the dirt, humming and crackling with distorted guitars or throbbing beats at all times. She always loved music.

Quiet wore clothes when she came for him, ripped shorts and boots and a leather bind for her chest, but now they hang from a hook in the bamboo wall and she is always nude, olive skin smeared in grass and mud, the white scars from the infection faded across her ribs. He wears nothing at all as well, still getting used to every inch of his skin being hypersensitive and needy. They feel no shame.

When they touch for the first time, a shaking touch ten years in the making, flowers bloom in their hair, red as blood and leaking sticky nectar between their thrumming bodies. The smell is intoxicating as they join. Tiny blue butterflies flutter in their shelter as they lie in the dirt afterwards, slowly wilting into each other. 

A song about a burning paradise of violence whispers and throbs in the background as they kiss and hold tenderly, drunk with each other. They are together, and they don’t need anything else. 

***

The jungle slowly takes over the remains of Outer Heaven, as if it had never been more than a temporary disturbance. Moss grows over the blackened concrete, roots crack the scorched asphalt apart. Birds make their nests with scraps of camouflage cloth and raise their squalling chicks on the abandoned sentry towers. Flowers sprout from the ashes of many good men and women. 

Venom feels no urgency anymore, no resentment and no sadness. Only the sun on his skin, the rain soaking his long hair, the dirt under his bare feet, Quiet’s lips on his temple as they wake slowly for another day like the rest. 

Nature continues its unhurried course, and they return to nature, finally setting down their weapons. 

At last, they have found the real Outer Heaven.


	2. art!

i got an absolutely astounding piece of art from [alk0n0st ](https://twitter.com/alk0n0st)on twitter, please check out their amazing art!

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song playing as V and Quiet make love is of course [Gangsta's Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFK6H_CcuX8), the best song to come out of the nineties and conveniently also released in '95
> 
> a huge thanks to my beta for the super speedy check and to the BB gang for helping create this idea


End file.
